Chcete být milionářem?
Chcete být milionářem? is the Czech version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? which premiered on 16th October 2000 on TV NOVA channel. Its first host was Vladimír Čech (2000-2003), who was then followed by Martin Preiss (2003-2004) and later by Ondřej Hejma (2005). The newest host is Marek Vašut, who was introduced on 23rd March 2016. In its latest installment, contestants could choose either the classic format, with 3 lifelines and 2 safe havens or the risk format, where they forfeit their 320,000 Kč safe haven (so their only safe haven is on 10,000 Kč) and have access to a fourth lifeline: Ask One of the Audience (Pomoc diváka). Lifelines * 50:50 (padesát na padesát) * Phone-A-Friend (přítel na telefonu) * Ask the Audience (rada publika) * Ask One of the Audience (Pomoc diváka) (2016 - present) - this lifeline is available if a contestant has chosen the risk format. The host asks all audience members who think they know the correct answer for the question to stand up, then the contestant chooses one of them by looks only, and the host asks that audience member what is the correct answer and why. If the audience member chooses the correct answer, they earn 5,000 Kč. Seasons * Season 1 (413 episodes, October 16, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Season 2 (26 episodes, March 23, 2016 - August 23, 2017) Money Tree Parodies In 2000s, in show TELE TELE was a parody of the game called You want to be a bankrupt? (Czech: Chcete být bankrotářem). Contestant asked: In another show also was a parody of the game. Hosted by Zdeněk Izer. Winners See: Chcete být milionářem?/List of Winners Trivia * In 24th episode Marcela Charyparová in 1st question Ask the Audience used, in 2nd no lifelines used, but in 3rd question 50:50 lifeline used and answered wrong and walked away nothing. * In 190th episode Jaromír Bönisch the Ask the Audience used. The audience voted almost equally for all the answers: A'' - 25%, ''B - 24%, C'' - 26%, ''D - 25%. * In 192th, 247th, 274th and 356th episodes in show were tiebrakers. Between them was an additional FFF. * In 310th and 395th episodes after the contestant used 50:50, and then the Ask the Audience, the audience voted equally for both options (50% for each). * The biggest winning is 2,500,000 Kč won by Zdeněk Jánský in episode 175 and Pavel Judas in episode 287. * The biggest loss is 930,000 Kč lost by Rudolf Šmíd in episode 146 and Michael Nowottny in episode 299. *Vladimír Titl, Jiří Horníček, and Miloš Dražan are three contestants, who retained three lifelines to the 12th question. * Irena Voříšková is contestant only in Czech version's history, who twice appeared in show (338th, on March 19, 2004, and 404th, August 26, 2005, episodes). * The show was also appeared by contestants with the same names and surnames: 1st Pavel Konečný on May 22, 2001, 2nd Pavel Konečný on July 24-27, 2001 and 3rd Pavel Konečný on April 6, 2004. * In 2016 the contestant Tibor Čisárik only walked away nothing. * On February 15, 2002 and May 18, 2016, there were a FFF three times in a row, because in the first two FFF no one can to put the right order. * From 2016 to 2017, episodes was recorded in Cologne, where German and Austrian versions are shot as well. See also * Milionář Sources * Episodes online on Nova Plus website * The fan website * Episodes online Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Shows